Liquid crystal display technology has entered a stage of rapid development and the application of large sized liquid crystal display device is becoming increasingly popular. However, with increase of a size of the liquid crystal display screen, some display problems caused by the large size thereof have attracted more and more attention, and uneven display brightness distribution is one of the problems.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a structure of a display panel of a liquid crystal display device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a matrix located in a middle part is an active area composed of pixel units. A data driving circuit (Data ICs, also known as a source driving circuit) is provided above the active area and a gate driving circuit (Gate ICs) is provided on a left and/or right side of the active area, so that the pixel units can receive image data and image display can be realized. However, when the size of the liquid crystal display panel is relatively large, the problem will appear on the image displayed therein, such as an upper part is brighter while a lower part is darker. That is, the display brightness distribution of is non-uniform, as shown in FIG. 2. When the display brightness distribution is seriously non-uniform, it may cause display defects.
The present disclosure proposes a solution to the problems mentioned above, thereby improving display brightness uniformity of the liquid crystal display device.